


Bantam

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fighty McCoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: There are some things worth fighting for.





	Bantam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Bantam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907309) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“What in hell happened to you?”

“Nothing,” McCoy said sulkily.

“Bones, you’ve got a black eye and a split lip.”

“Might have got in a bit of a fight,” he muttered.

“You tried to break up a fight?”

“Not exactly. More… started one.”

“Bones!”

“It wasn’t my fault! Damn fools thought they could call Spock a pointy eared half-breed freak. I wasn’t going to stand for that!”

Jim tried to hide his amusement.

“Bones… you call him a pointy eared green-blooded hobgoblin all the time.”

“That’s different,” McCoy insisted.

“Oh? Why?”

McCoy smirked.

“He _likes_ it when I do it.”


End file.
